1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball position marker assembly that includes a wearable or nonwearable accessory item such as a ring, pin, belt buckle, golf bag or glove, key ring, divot tool, clip, or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a golf ball position marker assembly wherein a ball marker is quickly and easily attached to an accessory item, and as quickly removed therefrom for use.
2. Discussion of Background
During a golf game, a golfer must sometimes move his or her ball aside to permit another golfer to putt. On these occasions, the golfer who moves a ball places a marker on the green to identify the original position of the ball so that it can be replaced in the same spot. Many golfers use whatever small items they happen to have available as ball markers, including coins, buttons, and the like; others prefer special marking devices that can be stored with other golf equipment or attached to their clothing. For purposes of this specification, the terms “golf ball position marker,” “position marker,” “ball marker,” “marker” and the like are used interchangeably to refer to any device used to mark the position of a golf ball. Typical markers are generally flat, disc-like objects; some have posts that project a short distance into the soil when the marker is in use.
Many different types of golf ball markers are available, some of which are combined with other tools useful to golfers (clocks, compasses, wind indicators, divot repair tools, and so forth). Several devices include permanent magnets for securing a marker when it is not in use. For example, Balloon's golf ball position marker apparatus consists of a ferrous metallic disc mounted to a magnetized housing, which in turn is mounted to a wrist strap, spring clip, or post mount (U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,220). The housing may also include a wind indicator.
Cayman discloses a golf ball position marker and storage device that can be worn on a waistband (U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,500). This device includes a plastic or metal clip, a magnet with an outwardly-projecting knob affixed to the front of the clip, and a removable, magnetized marker with a central throughhole that fits over the knob for storage when not in use. The marker is larger than the magnet, thus, the user can easily grasp the edges of the marker to pull it away from the magnet.
Ludwick shows a combined golf ball position marker and carrier which includes a belt clip (U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,802). The carrier is molded of high-density polyethylene or polystyrene and has two recessed areas in the front, each recess containing a magnet and partially surrounded by a shallow rim. The recesses hold markers made of a magnetic material such as zinc iron alloy. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,123), Koos discloses a belt buckle with a magnetic element for holding a golf ball marker. The buckle may also have ornamental features such as crossed golf clubs that are provided for aesthetic appeal.
Hait's golfing aid consists of a pin with a magnet for holding a marking device. The marking device itself is preferably a stainless steel disc which can be engraved with the owner's initials or some other decorative features (U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,690). Schaper discloses a belt buckle with a recess for a permanent magnet that secures a marker in position (U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,547). The marker itself is formed with a peripheral flange that helps prevent it from slipping off the face of the magnet.
Fazekas provides a multi-purpose golf tool with a recess for holding a ball marker (U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,208). A raised magnetic post in the center of the recess holds the marker in position. By pushing down on one edge of the marker, the user tilts and lifts the marker up over the edge of the recess to slide it forward into position. Suzuki's golf ball position mark assembly includes a permanent magnet; the marker has a projection to assist the user in removing it for use, and also to fix it on the ground (U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,215).
Devices with storage for two markers are also known. Tate shows such a device, which has two separate magnet-containing recesses for two equally-sized markers (U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,999). The magnets occupy less than the entire peripheral areas of their respective recesses, thus, pressing the edge of a marker tilts the opposing edge out of its recess. The marker may have a central post that fits into a corresponding aperture in the magnet (U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,683). Buckman's device has two magnet-containing recesses on opposing sides of a ground repair tool (U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,624).
Markers have been attached to golf equipment such as putters. For example, Bayer's putter has includes magnets, a recess dimensioned for holding a marker made of magnetized material, and an opening in the bottom surface that is slightly smaller than the diameter of a golf ball (U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,426). When a ball enters the opening, it trips the marker from the magnet, causing the marker to fall out and mark the position of the ball. Kepler shows a tournament-type putter with a marker and a ball retrieval-retainer structure that allows the user to pick up balls without bending over (U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,430).
Another type of device has holes or slots dimensioned for receiving the post of a marker. For example, McDonald's combined golf green repair tool and timepiece includes peripheral holes for attaching items such as a keychain and ball marker (U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,134). The back of the timepiece is attached to the central portion of the tool, above the tines; the marker is inserted into one of the peripheral holes. Smith provides a golf marker and tee caddy consisting of an S-shaped clip with slots for holding markers and tongues for holding golf tees (U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,676). This device can be clipped onto a golf bag or the user's clothing (lapel, waistband, etc.)
Markers can be combined with divot tools or other devices useful to golfers, as shown by Tate (U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,683). Here, a divot tool is formed with a shallow, concave ball marker seat that contains a disk of magnetic material having a central opening. A ball marker can be removably seated on top of the magnetic material, with the marker post (if present) extending through the opening.
Doubt (U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,928) shows a golfer's combination tool which can be used as a shoe horn, divot repair device, and a prop for a golf club when the user wishes to keep the handle away from the ground. The device includes a small center hole into which the user can insert a standard golf ball marker. Hatch (U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,426) discloses a combination golf green repair tool and ball marker with a carrier. His device consists of a flat body member with a handle at one end and prongs at the other end, a hole for inserting a marker, and a carrier with a spring clip that can be attached to a pocket or belt. The stem of the marker may be mounted via a rubber grommet. Bury's detachable mountable pendent has a horseshoe-shaped clamp designed for holding tokens, cards, discs, etc. as well as golf ball markers (U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,300). The inside edge of the clamp is formed with a groove into which the user can slide a disc-shaped object such as a marker. The device can be attached to the user's clothing with a clip.
Position markers can be attached to jewelry items such as tie tacks and bracelets. For example, Balloon's magnetic marker (described above) can be attached to a post mount. Stacavich-Notaro's golf ball marker, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,616, has a hook-and-loop material (VELCRO or the like) on the bottom surface so that the marker can be attached to a disk that has a top surface covered with a mating hook-and-loop material. The device can be attached to a golf club shaft or a tie tack. Furin (U.S. Pat. No. D252,289) shows a golf ball marker band in the form of a bracelet.
Sihn's golf ball marker carries a variety of decorative elements such as gems, engraved initials, etc. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,103). The bottom of the marker includes a rounded stud that allows the user to secure the marker to a golf glove, lapel button hole or the like; the stud also helps secure the marker in position on a green.
My co-pending provisional application Ser. No. 60/130,246, filed Apr. 19, 1999 (the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference), shows a device wherein at least one position marker is magnetically attached to the accessory item in such a way that a golfer can quickly and easily slide it from the item to mark the position of a golf ball, and as easily re-attach it to the item when the time comes to play the ball and move on. The magnets are positioned so that a golfer can operate the device with one hand: to dislodge a marker from the device, he simply taps the device against a convenient object (or releases it with his thumbnail), then slides it off and positions it on the green.
Golf ball position markers are preferably quite small in size (generally no larger than a quarter), light in weight, easy to carry, and easy to handle. Due to their small size, markers are easy to overlook and therefore easy to lose. Thus, a useful marker should be readily visible when placed on a green. Visibility is also desirable since stepping on or walking across the line of another golfer's putt to the hole is considered to be a breech of etiquette. Despite the wide variety of markers that are available to golfers, there is a continuing need for a practical, aesthetically pleasing position marking device that is easy to attach to—and equally easy to remove from—a decorative or functional accessory such as a ring, tie tack, bracelet, key holder, belt buckle, divot tool, clip, or the like.